


It's a Road Trip, Babe

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Series: T.K. Strand's Big Tour of Texas [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, tarlos being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: T.K. takes Carlos on a road trip to a very special place!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: T.K. Strand's Big Tour of Texas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	It's a Road Trip, Babe

“T.K., this is so stupid,” Carlos says thirty-minutes into the trip as he drives I-35 N towards Dallas. T.K.’s roped him into yet another silly road trip, and as much as Carlos complains, they’ve never not had fun, even when the destinations have been duds. They woke up before the sun was up to get there before it got too late, and Carlos finds it funny that T.K. thought this trip was worth getting up early for. “I can’t believe the stupid things that you get me to do.”

“It’s a road trip, babe. That’s the point.” T.K. is the self-proclaimed chair-person of the Tarlos (he’d made the portmanteau himself) Road Trip Committee. He plans where he wants to see, and pulls Carlos along for the ride. Sometimes, they stick to Austin or towns nearby, but every so often, T.K. sets his sights a little further. “If you’re not doing something dumb on a road trip, you aren’t having fun.”

“There’s a lot of stupid things we could be doing.” Carlos shakes his head in disbelief. “Are you sure _this_ is how you want to spend the day?”

“I chose it, didn’t I? I told you I wanted to see Texas landmarks with you, and that’s what we’re doing.” T.K. has a whole long list that he keeps adding to every time someone mentions a weird attraction in Texas because of course T.K. tends to choose the oddball attractions, and even as a native Texan, Carlos hasn’t seen a lot of them.

“Okay, but it’s _Dallas_. I don’t think that it’s worth a three-hour trip.”

“Where is your adventurous spirit, Carlos? There’s more to Texas than just Austin, and I want to see everything this big state has to offer. Every ridiculous nook and cranny.”

“But _Dallas_.”

“I didn’t know you were so judgemental,” T.K. teases, poking Carlos in the arm.

“You’re the one who mocks Staten Island whenever you get a chance, and that was in the same city!”

“ _Everyone_ mocks Staten Island. It’s basically New Jersey. Manhattan all the way, baby,” T.K. says with a cheeky smile, and it’s that charm that gets Carlos into these road trips in the first place. Carlos swears that T.K. could convince a priest to become a devil worshipper with that grin. Or maybe that’s just a unique effect he has on Carlos.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Oh, yes, _cute_ , what every grown man wants to be.”

“I didn’t want to inflate your ego any more than it’s already been inflated,” Carlos replies wryly.

“But if you were inflating my ego, what would you say?” T.K.’s voice has dropped, and Carlos knows what that means.

“I’m driving, T.K. Don’t use your sex voice on me.”

“You’re no fun,” T.K. laughs.

“I’m the worst. Why would I want to focus on the road so that I don’t crash the car?”

“Fine, we’ll keep it PG,” T.K. concedes. Carlos doesn’t trust him one bit to keep that promise.

Carlos steals a glance at T.K., “We can negotiate up to PG-13.”

“That means we get two f-bombs right?”

“Nah, I think only one, so use it sparingly, Mr. Dirty Mouth.” They both laugh as the car continues to speed down the highway and the minutes pass quickly.

T.K. talks non-stop when they’re on road trips, so if nothing else, the little journeys they take give them time to talk, and while most of what they talk about is lighthearted chatter, they’re not afraid to get more serious if something is on their minds. Serious conversations can be easier when they’re in the car and the road cuts through some of the barriers that make it so hard to bring up heavy matters.

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Carlos says around the half-way point when T.K. hasn’t stopped smiling for at least ten miles.

“You know that I just like going places, but yeah, I am. It’s a beautiful day, and we get to spend it together. What more could a guy want?”

The words settle between them, and T.K. starts a game naming the weirdest attractions in Austin versus the weirdest ones in New York. They can both agree that no matter where you are, there are bound to be strange landmarks nearby. When the talking naturally fizzles out, T.K. plugs his phone in, and he starts to play his road trip playlist, packed full of campy songs that Carlos has learned to love.

As they enter the final stretch of their journey. T.K. points out the scenery changes as they enter into Dallas, “It’s not what I expected,” he admits, “But I don’t mind it.”

“It’s not Austin,” Carlos agrees.

Carlos desperately wants to get out and stretch his legs by the time they get to their destination, a large park by a lake. The fresh air is nice, and they couldn’t ask for a better day for such an endeavor. “Come on, babe,” T.K. says, looking excited “We have to go find them.” T.K. leaps to his feet, and this is the side of him that invigorates Carlos the most, the part of T.K. that’s excited to be alive and chooses Carlos as his partner in crime to do silly things.

The park is big, so it takes them a while to get to the main destination. There aren’t a lot of people around, so they’re free to enjoy the wide-open space with limited distractions. As he looks at the greenery, the water, and the clear blue sky, Carlos has to admit that Dallas has many beautiful sights. They cross over a bridge and stop in front of the statues that they’ve been waiting to see all morning.

Carlos stares at them, and he can’t help the smile on his face when he sees T.K. beaming with a childish delight. “Over three hours drive for giant fucking teddy bears.” The smiles don’t leave their face as they take pictures and continue to explore the affectionately nicknamed "Teddy Bear Park". They enjoy the day together, laughing and talking, and T.K. seems pleased to cross another destination off his list. He’s already planning for the net one, and Carlos can’t wait.


End file.
